un mal día
by cresent95
Summary: ONE-SHOP LEMMON. Es mi primer trabajo así que no sean muy duros conmigo. ulrich está teniendo un mal día pero yumi se encarga de eso.


_Atención: esta historia contiene lemmon si no le gusta no lea._

_No me pertenece ningún personaje de los que aparecen aquí yo solo escribo sobre ellos._

**UN MAL DÍA**

-Qué mierda de vida- Dijo Ulrich, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Él no había tenido un buen día que digamos, primero ha tenido una horrible clase de ciencias, ya que la señora Herd le ha sacado a la pizarra y no sabía realizar el ejercicio por lo que la profesora le ha dejado en ridículo delante de toda la clase y además le ha puesto mala nota, más tarde en el entrenamiento de futbol se ha resbalado con el balón y se ha dañado la rodilla y en la enfermería la han dicho que no podrá jugar el partido del fin de semana y por si fuera poco ha llamado su padre para volver a echarle la bronca sobre sus malas notas.

-Definitivamente un asco- decía el alemán al entrar en su cuarto, tirando su mochila a su cama con furia sin mirar. -¡ay!- era Yumi.

-¿yumi?- dijo ulrich extrañado.

-Sí y haber si tenemos más cuidado. – dijo ella en tono molesta.

-Y yo que sabías que estabas aquí, yo creía que tenías que hacer un trabajo con tu amiguito William.-dijo él en tono enfadado.

-Sí y ya lo hemos hecho y como me sentía cansada vine aquí a echarme un rato pero si tanto te molesto ¡me voy!-dijo ella con mucha furia.

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió que ulrich la agarraba del brazo.

-Lo siento, no me importa que hayas venido aquí al contrario es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día, pero es que, que…-no le dejó terminar, ya que yumi lo besó en los labios, sabía que en estos momentos era lo único que podía calmarlo, y lo fue llevando a la cama hasta quedar ella encima de él. Cuando notó que ya se había calmado dejó de besarle.

-Haber ¿qué es lo que ha pasado para que estés así?- quiso saber ella; entonces ulrich le contó lo de la clase, el entrenamiento, y la charla con su padre.

-Joder, no me extraña que estés así- dijo yumi.

- ya ha sido un día de mierda, y no quiero rematarlo estando enfadado contigo-dijo besándole la nariz, la tenía un poco roja debido al golpe con la maleta-¿te duele?

-No, ha sido el susto del momento pero ya-

-lo siento de verdad lo último que quiero es hacerte daño-

-eres un cielo- y es verdad desde que salen juntos ulrich se ha preocupado mucho más por ella aunque sus celos por William siguen ahí.

Se siguieron besando por un buen rato, al principio era lento y calmado pero luego se volvió mucho más pasional incluyendo caricias por el cuerpo que se daban mutuamente; la cosa se estaba caldeando bastante cuando…

-gracias yumi- dijo ulrich.

-¿por qué?- dijo ella.

-por alegrarme el día, fue un completo desastre hasta que apareciste tú- respondió él.

-no tienes que dármelas lo hago con mucho gusto, aunque yo puedo hacer que este día tan nefasto para ti se convierta en un buen día y una pregunta ¿dónde está odd?

-¿odd? Está castigado todo el día por burlarse de Jim y yumi no te ofendas pero el día de hoy ha sido muy malo como para…- No pudo hablar más ya que se quedó sin palabras al ver a yumi quitarse la camiseta. - ¿qué haces?

-ya te lo he dicho alegarte el día.

-¡pero aquí! Yumi si entra alguien…- se quedo callado mientras veía a yumi cerrar la puerta con el pestillo.

-ulrich no me digas que no te apetece hacerlo- decía yumi en un tono muy sensual al que ulrich no podía creerse- por que amí si y mucho, ya ha pasado tiempo de la última vez y tengo muchas ganas.

A ulrich le falto tiempo para reaccionar, la cogió por la cintura y la empezó a besar efusivamente mientras la llevaba a la cama dejado a ella bajo él.

-ulrich- susurro yumi cuando ulrich empezó a masajearle los pechos por encima del sostén y le besaba el cuello como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Después de un rato ulrich le quitó el sostén a yumi y empezó a masajearlos delicadamente, haciendo pequeños círculos cerca de los pezones, a esto yumi se estaba poniendo nerviosa y empezó a quitarle la camiseta a ulrich.

Disfrutó la vista de su cuerpo bien entrenado hasta que se le nubló cuando ulrich empezó a lamerle los pechos.

-ulrich- volvió a decir pero esta vez más excitada

Mientras tanto ulrich le quitaba el pantalón a yumi y su propio pantalón, ya solo quedaba una prenda que los separaba, y de la que ulrich estaba sufriendo ya que tenía una notable erección aprisionada en el bóxer. De esto ya se encargo yumi, que se colocó encima de él y le quitó el bóxer con los dientes.

-¿qué te ha pasado hoy que estas tan traviesa?

- William me ha estado provocando todo el día y ya venía con el calentón.

-¡ ¿QUÉ?!- dijo ulrich con una cara de asombro impresionante.

-cálmate, que es broma- dijo riendo yumi – ¿en serio te lo has creído?

-yumi me has asustado, con esto no se juega- dijo ulrich molesto

-venga ya ulrich, no es para tanto.

-sí que lo…ohm - no llegó a terminar de decir ulrich ya que yumi había comenzado a masturbarle.

A ulrich se le puso la mente en blanco, no pensó que yumi fuera hacer eso en este momento. Yumi aceleró el ritmo con una sonrisita mientras veía a ulrich disfrutarlo, pero cuando éste sintió que ya quedaba poco para terminar hizo parar yumi.

-ulrich, ¿por qué me has e…?- pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de ulrich, este la agarró con delicadeza, la situó debajo suya y le quitó la última prenda que llevaba.

-fuh… joder- decía ulrich al ver toda la delantera de yumi expuesta solo para él, se excitó más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de unos instantes apreciando el cuerpo de yumi se echó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y tocarle los pechos, lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano y sin previo aviso metió dos dedos dentro de yumi

-ostias- se le pudo oír escasamente a yumi ya que ulrich estaba preparado en callarla con sus besos.

-sorpresa- dijo ulrich mientras alternaba besitos y mordisquitos en el cuello mientras que yumi no paraba de gemir.

Al cabo de poco tiempo ulrich aumentó la velocidad notablemente y la respiración de yumi cada vez era más agitada, cuando vio que yumi le faltaba poco para llegar fue descendiendo el ritmo hasta parar.

-ulrich ¿Por qué paras antes de terminar?- dijo yumi extrañada y un poco molesta.

-¿te acuerdas de la última vez?

-sí- la última vez que estuvieron juntos, ulrich estuvo a punto de dejar a yumi a medias. –es por lo que casi no termino-

-sí- dijo él- me hubiera tirado por un puente si no lo hubiese conseguido, y pensé que ``calentando´´ yo antes que tu pero sin llegar a terminar y luego yo me encargaba de ti antes del gran final, no me costaría tanto que llegases al orgasmo.

- ulrich no te tienes que preocupar por eso-le dijo ella con un tono bastante sorprendida por la declaración de su chico.

-sí, sí me tengo que preocupar de eso, ya que si no soy capaz de satisfacerte para qué carajo sirvo.

-Ulrich no digas tonterías, yo no estoy contigo solo por el sexo, estoy contigo porque eres el chico más encantador que he conocido, siempre te preocupas por mí, créeme yo renunciaría al sexo si eso conlleva perderte.

Ulrich se había quedado sin palabras, por lo que había dicho yumi.

-yumi yo…- intentó decir.

.-calla- dijo yumi con el tono más dulce que pudo, mientras cogía su mochila y sacaba un condón de ella, luego se lo puso a ulrich produciéndole un escalofrío.

-ahora lo vamos a hacer y tú no te vas a preocupar de nada, porque yo sé lo que eres capaz de hacer y es para estar orgulloso.- le volvió a decir

Ulrich se limitó a besarla con toda la pasión que pudo, mientras le separaba las piernas, ya que no había palabras para expresar el agradecimiento que sentía por ella en ese momento.

-¿estás lista? Dijo él. Yumi asintió

Con esto él comenzó a entrar dentro de ella lentamente hasta llegar al final donde ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿bien?- preguntó él

-¿preguntas o afirmas?-respondió ella con una sonrisa

A ulrich le entraron nuevos ánimos y comenzó los movimientos de entrada y salida, tardaron poco en sincronizar sus movimientos, y ulrich dejó sus preocupaciones y ambos estaban disfrutando mucho, es más sus jadeos eran cada vez más sonoros y constantes y casi podían oírse fuera de la habitación ya que aceleraron el ritmo de las acometidas hasta que ambos acabaron juntos en un potente orgasmo, que darían gracias si nadie había oído sus últimos gemidos.

Pasaron un rato en esa posición comiéndose con la mirada hasta que ulrich salió de yumi y se puso a su lado.

-gracias-dijo ulrich

-ulrich ya te he dicho que no me des las gracias por tener sexo contigo.

-no es solo por eso-contestó- es por todo, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, sabiendo muy bien que en muchas ocasiones no te merezco.

- no digas eso ulrich, no te voy a negar que a veces te comportas como un imbécil pero solo cuando has tenido un problemas gordo antes y lo de hoy es que se te ha juntado todo.

-¿tú crees?

-sí, y tanto yo como los Einsteins te podemos echar una mano con los deberes y el día del partido todos van a estar allí así que podemos estar los dos aquí muy ``a gustito´´-dijo con voz picaresca- y con lo de tu padre es más complicado pero yo voy a estar aquí.

-no sé qué decirte yumi, me tuve que portar muy bien en la otra vida para que tu aparecieras en esta.

-eres un cielo- dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo yumi

-es mi teléfono- dijo ulrich- ¿sí?, ¿odd?, vale ningún problema, adiós.

-¿qué quería?

-dice que no va a venir hoy a la habitación porque va a escaparse para ver a Sam.

-ósea, ¿me puedo quedar?-dijo ella con tono inocente.

- me ofende la pregunta- dijo ulrich con una sonrisita.

Empezaron a besarse otra vez, pero más calmado; destaparon las sábanas se cobijaron en ellas y se quedaron dormidos abrasados.

FIN

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí mi primer trabajo , a mí parecer no esta tan mal , espero vuestros comentarios._


End file.
